Paladin's Tale: Part 1
by coolkid32
Summary: Everyone talks of Shepard, the first human Spectre, but few know of the Paladins Order, a secret society dedicated to fighting the Reapers.  What is far more intriguing, though, is how their destiny became intertwined with his...
1. Prologue

_Mandate of the Paladins' Order_

_Dated: 2036-06-01_

_To all members of the Order, greetings. You have come far and wide to hear these words, having experienced great horrors and undergone suffering and pain that most beings would never have withstood. _

_It has become apparent that the universe is falling into chaos, and far beyond the acceptable range. Life is meant to be messy and uncontrollable, but it was never intended that people would someday suffer for all eternity._

_This is the threat we have allowed into our lives, up until now. This, my friends and comrades, cannot stand, so long as even one person chooses to ask the question, "Why am I here? What is my purpose?"_

_The Reapers. A race of technologically-advanced creatures that have been systematically wiping out all organic lifeforms in the universe for over 35 million years. Their methods are ruthless, their members are merciless, and they do not possess any fragments of the pity and compassion that we take to heart._

_This is our mission, I tell you. As of this date, I am reestablishing the Paladins' Order, a secret society dedicated to protecting an unsuspecting universe, for the sole purpose of preventing our inevitable annihilation. As Paladins, we have a sworn duty to find, observe and eliminate all potential threats to the whole of existence as swiftly, effectively and discreetly as possible._

_We must go into the depths of dark space, hunt down these creatures in their hiding places and end this cycle of continuing genocide before it is too late. The road ahead will be challenging: our resources are limited, our numbers few. But if we focus and prepare this galaxy for the coming war, we will stand a chance of surviving to see this through._

_Do not give up hope. We have fought countless other threats in the past, and we will do it again. We might have had other names, other causes, but this is our destiny. This is the most noble and worthy cause to fight for. This is our godsend, and it will lead us to victory!_

_-Recorded by Samuel 'Paladin' Elden, current Grand Master of the Order_


	2. Chapter 1: Procedure

_Encrypted Communication Activated_

_Date: 2183_

_To all Paladins,_

_I know that you are all still recovering from the losses we suffered at Noveria and Yunthorl. We remember the sacrifices that our fellow Paladins made to prevent Geth forces from advancing further into Council space. _

_As much as this conflict has taken from us, we must not let these setbacks destabilize the sense of duty and loyalty that unites us. Our vow to destroy the Reapers must never be forgotten, or those who have fallen died for nothing. _

_On another note, our intelligence agents have obtained news of a discovery made on Eden Prime by Alliance colonists: a Prothean beacon. As many of you are aware, Prothean technology is the building block of modern interstellar society and it presents one of our greatest advantages in the fight against the Reapers._

_Unfortunately, the colony on Eden Prime went dark, which caught the eyes of Alliance officials who promptly authorized a mission to investigate. They are apparently sending a single ship, the SR-1 Normandy, with a Spectre. As the Alliance has yet to accept or even acknowledge the return of the Geth or the Reapers, they are most likely walking into a dangerous situation. _

_This mission will act as the perfect cover for our next major operation: an infiltration of the Eden Prime colony to access this new Prothean beacon. Whatever knowledge is stored in it could give us the advantage we need. Controlling the beacon is our top priority at the moment; everything else is to be sidelined for the moment._

_For this mission, I'll be looking over potential teammates to assist in the infiltration and assault process. If you are interested, please contact me on the secure channel. Otherwise, continue observation and security operations as usual and await further orders._

_With regards,_

_Grand Master 'Paladin'_

* * *

><p>"Com-network on line. Moving in for descent."<p>

His squadmates sat on opposite ends of the shuttle. One was Rila'Neeah, a former quarian marine, armed with a Katana shotgun. The other was Trinuma, a biomechanical being whose chosen armaments were a wrist blade and a stripped-down Lancer rifle strapped to his right arm.

He stood with a tight grip on the mounted bar, gazing just above his comrades' heads. He could feel every bump and shake as the shuttle approach its target, but his mind was elsewhere.

"What's the MO for this mission, sir?" Rila said.

It shook him back to reality. "Infiltration, typical snatch and grab. Nothing fancy, we're just going in, getting that data and getting out."

"What if we encounter colonists?"

"Avoid them if possible. We don't want any lives lost on _our _account. Like I said, this is a simple mission; if we stay to our route, we won't be spotted and we'll get what we need."

Trinuma chose now to pipe in, "What exactly _is_ it that we're after? What's worth all the risk?"

He felt Trinuma's calculating stare, and he could see from the corner of his eye that Rila had turned his head to him, too.

Choosing to respond calmly, he spoke, "You know from the report that it's an untouched Prothean beacon. That alone is important enough to justify going. Plus, Eden Prime also happens to be overrun by Geth. Two solid reasons for us to intervene."

"I thought you wanted discretion..."

"Towards the colonists. Geth, that's a different matter. And there's been rumours circulating that they're being controlled by a Reaper."

Trinuma's eyes narrowed. "An_ active _Reaper?"

"Yes. Helena has determined it is most likely the one named _Sovereign_."

The Order was familiar with _Sovereign_. The lone Reaper had been cropping up in their observations for a few decades now. Five years ago, all signs of it vanished.

"Now, until we get on the surface, we can't confirm or deny anything yet. But if it is _Sovereign_ and these Geth are actively searching for the beacon, then this is our chance to strike a blow against the Reapers."

"Paladin, we're leaving a lot to chance here," Rila said. "Do we have any idea of what to expect, numbers-wise?"

"A contingent of about 25 to 40 Alliance officers from the 2nd Frontier Division, if they've survived. As for the Geth, we have little to no information on their numbers. We have a strategy, we have a route planned out, like I've said. As long as we don't directly confront anyone, we'll get in and out quietly."

Trinuma looked concerned, as though he wanted to say more, but he nodded and sat back in his seat. Maybe he decided arguing was pointless, Paladin thought.

Rila, on the other hand, had one more question. "And if it is a Reaper?"

Paladin turned to him. "We do the best we can. I don't expect to bring it down today."

That seemed to satify Rila, as much as Paladin could at the moment. To be honest, he didn't know if he could satisfy his own doubts, let alone his team's.

But this was a job that needed doing. The Reapers weren't going to get another victory.

This would be a great day for the Order. He knew it.

* * *

><p>As the shuttle reached its final moments of descent, Paladin made a conscious decision to check his equipment. It was standard for him: a heavily-modified M9 semi-automatic pistol from Earth in his hip holster, a matching, refurbished M4A1 assault rifle strapped to his back, a survival knife on his thigh...<p>

_And the sword._

Alongside the M4, his battered centuries-old sword rested in a special sheath Paladin had had crafted by a turian on Palaven. It matched the weathered nature of the blade, with its leather-like hide, and it certainly emphasized the blade's importance to both him and the Order.

After all, it was an artifact of the Old Order.

The Paladins' predecessors had crafted the sword as one of thousands, which were then promptly handed to their disciples, the ancient equivalent of today's "biotics". The metals in the blade focused their powers, allowing them to perform reality-defying tricks that gods would envy.

_Probably what caused their destruction: their egos._

The Old Order had torn itself apart in a power struggle. Younger members turning their blades on the old, worlds divided in civil war, the galaxy in chaos. By the time it was over, any survivors couldn't really recall the Paladins, or their true intentions. Time erased all.

This sword had survived one of the galaxy's greatest wars. Now, it was about to avert another, if he had anything to say about it.

"Paladin, we're approaching the drop zone. Be ready for insertion," said David, the pilot Paladin had hired for this mission. He was a former pilot for the Alliance, before turning to freelance flight services. He wasn't the best of the best, but his service was affordable and he could be trusted to not ask questions.

For Paladin, that was most important.

"Alright, we'll be ready," he replied as he turned back to his team. "Remember the plan. Do not fire unless fired upon. If you have to fight Alliance soldiers, use tranquilizer rounds."

His comrades nodded. Out the viewport, he could see the glowing afternoon sun setting on the horizon, its bright orange glow spreading across the grassy terrain. Eden Prime truly was a beautiful planet.

_All the more reason to save it._

He felt the shuttle jerk as it reached its landing zone. The airlocks released with a hiss of gas as the side door opened to a clearing outside of the Eden Prime facility.

"Welcome to Eden Prime, gentlemen. Let's not overstay our welcome."

* * *

><p>Once the strike team had climbed out of the shuttle, it took off toward the sunset. Paladin had given David orders to fly low and head for the nearest landmass to avoid detection. Regardless of what happened, the team would likely need a quick exit and they certainly didn't need their exit vehicle being detected and destroyed when they needed it most.<p>

"No signs of geth activity, sir. Actually, no activity whatsoever."

Paladin turned to his quarian teammate. "May I take a look at your scanner?"

"Certainly." Rila held up his arm-mounted omnitool for Paladin to look over.

"That's unusual. Okay, weapons up, but stick to tranq rounds until we get to the main facility."

He pulled out his M9, not bothering with the clip. Prior to the mission, he had loaded it with the non-lethal rounds, preferring to be safe rather than sorry. He watched as Trinuma reluctantly forced the rounds into his rifle, while the calmer Rila'Neeah was ready with the Katana in seconds.

When they were armed, Paladin signalled with a hand motion to move forward. Rila took point, while Trinuma trailed behind Paladin as the rear guard of their party.

They began their journey across the hill-laden terrain not toward the facility's entrance, but to a side route across one of the planet's smaller ridges that would lead to the facility's storage bay. For just under an hour, the team travelled in silence, the only sound being the crumble of dirt as they moved from the grassy plains to the more rugged terrain.

After marching uphill for sometime, Paladin's team halted at the edge of a jagged clift. It was fairly short, extending a mere half-meter from a large, mishaped rock wall, likely the result of excavation in this area. On the other side, about 10 meters away, was a ramp-like section that led to another field.

"Let's shimmy across quickly and quietly," Paladin said, nodding at Rila to head across first. The quarian hesitated initially, but he obliged and began to slide across the wall. Paladin followed almost immediately, with Trinuma close behind.

It was slow moving. Every few seconds, one of them would shift and lose their footing momentarily, sending debris down the cliftside. When Rila experienced this, Paladin gripped his arm and pulled him back into place, before waving him on to keep going.

They continued their movement acros the wall, with Rila slippping to safety before turning to his omnitool. When Paladin reached solid ground, he swiftly moved to Rila's side.

"What's wrong? What's on the sensors?"

"I'm not sure, Paladin. It seems to be an energy signature from a ship of some sort. It's faint, but it's there."

"Where, Rila?"

"About a few klicks away," Rila rasped through his mask. "Is it the Alliance ship you spoke about."

"The _Normandy._ That's a possibility. It _is _supposed to have stealth systems, but...I thought it was still a few hours out."

"Paladin," Trinuma interrupted, looking toward the sky, "There's something you should see."

"I'll be there in a second..."

"This isn't something you should be putting off."

"Alright." Paladin came to Trinuma's side. He was pointing up to the cloudy sky, just above the facility.

"What's this about- Oh!"

Paladin scanned the skyline, only to find what Trinuma's vision had spotted. His blood slowly turned cold, as his eyes slightly widened at the sight of his terror's source.

A gigantic, squid-shaped starship hung over the colony, black as the night sky. It held an aura of menace about it, as though it wanted to crush the tiny mortals below on this world.

_Reaper...that's a Reaper_

"Bosh'tet. That's _Sovereign_, is it not?"

Paladin nodded absentmindedly, his eyes fixated on the Reaper ship. Then, his conscious mind began to force itself into control of his body, willing him to turn to his team.

"We're sticking to the plan. We have to reach that beacon and get its contents archived."

"With you, sir," Trinuma said confidently, though with his typical no-nonsense tone.

Rila's body language indicated he was conflicted, but he said nothing, so Paladin took that to mean he was ready.

"Come on. It's not much longer now."

The team moved back into formation, and began the hike down the ridge.

* * *

><p>The facility was now in sight, as Rila noted when the team made their way across the second field and another hill. It seemed to be intact, but something felt off to Paladin. There wasn't another human in sight, or anyone, for that matter.<p>

"Sir, detecting a signature," Rila said, waving his omnitool to locate the lifeform, "It's hard to tell, I'm getting a bit of static, but it appears to be synthetic."

They approached the ramp leading into the storage bay. Crates and containers of variable sizes were strewn everywhere, almost like a tornado had found its way in and tore the chamber apart.

And rifling through one of the containers was a single mechanical being, with a curved head and a single ocular lens.

"Geth. Arms up."

Trinuma and Rila obliged, raising their weapons at the Geth. Paladin stepped forward slowly, aiming to not alert the synthetic.

He felt something, something he couldn't understand. Not an emotion, but more like a presence. Besides the Geth on the floor.

Then he noticed the occasional shimmering to his side.

With a single arm movement, he pulled his blade off of his back and sliced at his side before leaping on the first Geth and stabbing it through the head. White artificial blood streamed from its head.

As he pulled the sword out and wiped the blood off, he watched as the Geth Hunter he had slashed through the chest slowly collapsed onto the floor.

Resheathing the sword, he nodded to his teammates to follow him, noticing that Trinuma appeared more unfased than Rila. That would be the case for a while, Rila being the rookie.

They regrouped at a collection of crates outside of the storage area. All three knelt down to avoid detection.

"So, what's the plan?" Trinuma asked, starting to reach for a block of metal to load into the Lancer rifle.

"We're not going lethal yet, so put it back. Trinuma, head for the observational platform east of here. We need someone keeping an eye out for enemy reinforcements. Rila, you and I will head into the facility. Once we confirm that the facility has been abandoned and only Geth remain, then we switch to normal rounds."

Trinuma grudgingly nodded and moved out of cover. Moments later, Paladin and his remaining teammate moved in the opposite direction, toward the centre of the facility.

Their firearms drawn, they circulated slowly while moving forward to form a perimeter. The two were out in the open, where a well-placed Geth could easily take them down.

A hint of movement appeared in the corner of his eye, and he swung around to find himself at gunpoint in front of a well-armoured turian wielding a heavy pistol one-handed.

"Nihlus?"

Rila turned around, aiming his shotgun at the stranger. "You know him, Paladin?"

"Paladin, old friend," Nihlus said wearily, "I didn't expect to see you here. I'll assume you're here for the beacon?"

"Mostly, but we couldn't pass up the chance to take down some Geth. I heard they were sending a Spectre, but...I would have contacted you if I had known."

"Sir, what's going on?" Rila was clearly confused by events. He would have been unnerved too, if he had been in the quarian's shoes, so to speak.

"Sorry about that. Nihlus, this is Rila'Neeah vas Usela, one of the Order's newest recruits. Rila, this is Nihlus Kryik, one of the top Spectres in the galaxy."

"Another Paladin? Your Order's certainly been raising itself an army. For honourable reasons, I hope."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So," Paladin continued, "Your main objective is securing the beacon, right?"

"Among other things. I've got a Spectre candidate with me. A human."

Paladin raised his eyebrows in intrigue. "A human Spectre? Must be one hell of a soldeir."

"You could say that. He's a survivor of the Skyllian Blitz. Name's Shepard."

Paladin's mind raced, as he recalled the name. "Commander John Shepard of the Systems Alliance?"

"Yes. You've heard of him."

"In passing, mostly. I've heard he lead that defensive on Elysium single-handedly."

"That's true. He's certainly not lacking for qualifications or experience. That said, I should probably keep moving."

"Agreed. I'll let you get back to your operation. We'll be in and out ASAP. Also, are there any survivors we should be worried about."

"No one in this area. They've either escaped, or they're dead."

"Alright, well, thanks for the warning."

"Just... don't get yourselves into trouble. I really don't want to explain to the Council why your team entered the colony undetected."

Paladin chuckled. "You never know. Take care, Nihlus." And the Spectre continued south toward the storage area.

With a nod to Rila, the two continued on their path into the facility. They soon reached the catwalks that would take them to the beacon. As they headed up the walkway leading to the gravlifts to the beacon, Paladin began to receive a transmission over his headset from Trinuma.

"What's the situation, Trinuma?"

"Paladin, we've got a problem. Your friend, Nihlus, he's down. A turian shot him in the back."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was watching from up here. Nihlus seemed to trust the guy, he had his back turned, and he was just gunned down from behind."

_Wait, someone Nihlus trusted? A turian? Merciless methods?_

"Trinuma, change of plan. We're switching to lethal rounds."

* * *

><p>Rila was now the rear guard, with Paladin facing forward, as they crossed the walkways of the transport system. They had managed to bypass numerous Geth by sticking to the side routes, rather than the lift system.<p>

Explosions and gunfire could be heard throughout the complex, with flashes of orange lighting up the sky and the facility shaking with each blast. It was clear the Geth presence was being contested and Paladin had no intention of getting involved if a Spectre had gone rogue, particularly one as famed as Saren Arterius.

It was one battle he didn't want his team involved in.

"We're getting close to the beacon. Paladin, are you sure you still want to do this?"

Paladin turned to his comrade, making certain to clear his face of any lingering doubt.

"I'm not leaving without the beacon's data. At the very least, I want the Geth off this planet."

Rila nodded. "Then let's do this."

Turning at the corner of the walkway leading to the beacon, Paladin switched to his M4, his sights raised as he charged for the balcony it stood on. Rila ran beside him, his shotgun's sights lowered.

They weren't prepared for the twin blasts from nearby Geth sentries.

One skimmed off of Paladin's shoulder, streaking across Rila's mask into the distance. The second hit its mark, shredding Rila in the side. Paladin tumbled to the nearest crate for cover, while Rila collapsed next to him.

"Shit! Rila, can you still fight?" Paladin said as dozens of plasma bursts flew around the crate, filling the air with smoke and streaking light.

"Yes, ow! Yes, sir."

"Like hell. Stay down. I'll be back."

And with that, Paladin leaped over the cover, his rifle aimed at the nearest Geth he could see. A three-round burst surged through its face-plate, splattering synthetic blood everywhere. In a rush, he smacked it aside, then jumped over the next crate and drew his knife to precisely jab the dead Geth's comrade in the chest several times.

He was in a trance. Bullets flew and smoke billowed as he jumped from enemy to enemy, decimating them in seconds. For him, it felt longer; it felt more like intense calculations and timing, than instinct and reflexes. He couldn't hear the defeated electronic cries of the Geth as they fell, or smell the burning of their armour as his rounds pierced their circuitry.

It was all just routine for him. This was his life.

In an instant, it was over. His blade cut through the last unlucky Geth sentry, shattering its inner mechanisms as it returned to its owner.

His eyes began to refocus, and he began to take stock of the destruction he had caused. In total, he counted eleven Geth units, seven of which had been gunned down. White blood was splattered on every available surface: the railings, the floor, the walls, even he had been hit with the substance.

He slowly took his first breath in twenty-two seconds. It was deep and calming. His heart began to slow down, and the adrenaline was decreasing. In a moment of relaxation, he closed his eyes to enjoy this moment of respite.

And felt a solid object press against the back of his head.

"Don't move, human. You'd regret it."

He moved for his pistol, then realised his captor had taken precautions upon reaching into an empty holster.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how to handle myself. Trust me."

There was something about this voice that annoyed him, like a presumptious prick who believed himself superior to others.

_Wait..._

"Like Nihlus trusted you, _Saren?_"

_Yeah, great idea. Piss off a rogue Spectre, that'll keep your brain intact._

"He was always nieve. And far too compassionate towards your people."

"Well, at least he had table manners."

"Cocky little bastard, aren't you? Well, I would love to continue this discussion, but I've got a destiny to claim. That beacon won't unlock its secrets for just_ anyone_."

Paladin quickly shifted to turn, reaching for his sword, but Saren was faster. The Spectre hit him in the face with the gun's side, grabbed and kneed him in the stomach, and pressed the pistol against his chest.

He heard two blasts and felt a sharp pain pierce through his back. The world was starting to get fuzzy. He started breathing faster, and he could feel his heart heaving.

He watched, from the ground where he fell, as Saren pulled a beaten, bio-suit coated body from the walkway, throwing it next to him.

He saw the rogue Spectre motion to something behind him, barely hearing him say, "Take them to Sovereign. It will find some use for them. Maybe as larva paste."

Then the world went dark, and he could keep his eyes open no longer.

* * *

><p>"Paladin...do you copy...been forced from position...Geth beginning to retreat...do you copy, over?"<p>

Static buzzed in his headset, as he slowly opened his eyes to see the sky shifting. He could feel the ground moving underneath him rather quickly. The back of his head was aching like hell.

_But I got hit in the face...and shot._

Turning to his side, he saw that his arm was being gripped and dragged. Further examination of his other appendages revealed the same thing: he was being taken somewhere. By Geth.

_Not a good sign. _

His captors were carrying energy weapons as armaments, locked to their backs. They were intently focused on their assignment, so they didn't seem to care he had regained consciousness.

_One factor in my favor. Good enough for me._

Willing what energy remained in his body, he looked over his surroundings. To his far right was Rila, in a simillar situation to him but with far more damage to his armour and a greater sense of lifelessness.

Paladin felt a brief pang of guilt in his damaged heart, before refocusing on his dilemma.

"...Paladin...respond, sir...cannot act without orders..."

"Calm down, Trinuma. I'm back from the dead." Paladin whispered into his headset. He prayed their intel on Geth auditory sensors was accurate enough.

"Why are you whispering, sir?"

"In a bit of a tight situation. Long story short: I got killed, Rila's probably dead, we didn't get the beacon data, and we're being carried to certain doom."

"_A bit?_ Are you kidding?"

"Of course not. This situation is FUBAR. It's Noveria all over again."

He heard a huff over the comms, probably a sigh. "What's our exit plan?"

"Contact David, tell him to meet at the drop zone. If I'm not there in fifteen, leave without me."

"It shouldn't be too difficult now. The Geth have been falling back for some time, since the beacon exploded."

Paladin was now puzzled. "The beacon did what?"

"Well, it was more a burst of energy. It seemed to have been activated by the Alliance officers chasing Saren...I'll explain in a minute, once you get out of your situation."

"Fair enough. But I want details on that "energy burst". Paladin out."

As soon as the comm link disconnected, Paladin sprang into action. Using his gathered energy, he sent a surge of electricity from his body to each of the Geth holding him. They sparked and surged with the current before collapsing to the ground.

When they fell, Paladin rose to his feet, quickly regaining his stamina with each second. He drew his sword and tackled Rila's captors, slicing through them quickly like a knife through butter. The Geth were inactive before they collapsed.

Then he knelt, scanning the field for other Geth. None were close enough to pose a threat.

He examined his comrade's body, prodding the armoured bio-suit. There was scarring and dents aplenty; Rila would definitely need repairs made, alongside extensive surgery.

His eyes widened. Carefully, he placed his fingers along the quarian's exposed neck. Faintly, he could feel a heartbeat.

"Oh, fuck me."

Reaching for his headset, he sent a transmission to Trinuma, praying that his friend and teammate had had some success.

"Trinuma, do you read?"

"I'm nearing the extraction point, Paladin. What's happened?"

"Rila's alive, but unconscious. His suit's been compromised. He needs immediate medical attention."

"We can't do anything for him now."

"I know. We're on the way. Is David secure?"

"He knows. He's landing as we speak."

"Good. Be ready for departure when we get there."

"Understood. Trinuma out."

The headset shut off, Paladin lifted Rila's arm over his shoulder and started the long limping jog for the extraction point. Rila was slumped over, not moving, in a state close to death.

"C'mon, Rila. You're not dying today. Remember, keelah se'lai. Just hold on, we're getting you help."

Rila remained unresponsive. "You're a Paladin. Keep fighting. Keep living."

"Just keep fighting, Rila."


	3. Chapter 2: Refocus

_Mission Report_

_Author: Samuel 'Paladin' Elden, Grand Master of the Paladins' Order_

_Date: 2183_

_Location: Eden Prime, Utopia System_

_Objective: Access Prothean beacon and obtain recorded data, clear Geth ground forces_

_Mission Status: Failure (objective compromised by Saren Arterius' appearance & betrayal)_

_Team Status: Variable (one Paladin, Rila'Neeah vas Usela, critically wounded in battle)_

_Team's Location: On route to Order safehouse on Terra Nova, in Asgard System._

_Appropriate Response to Mission: Monitor Eden Prime for indefinite period, in case of continuing Reaper/Geth interest. Gain information on the crew of the SR-1 Normandy, specifically the ground team present at the facility. Modify combat training of Order members for combat against Spectres (i.e. Saren)._

_Team Leader's Final Note: This is a minor setback for the Order, but nonetheless I take full responsibility. We were unprepared for Saren's actions, and it cost us dearly. What we can take from this, however, is that the Reapers are getting bolder, more daring and more open. This means they are considering how much we threaten their plans, which will likely put them on edge and make them nervous. We need to cash in on this fear as soon as possible. Be ready for updates on future operations._

_Orders for Distribution of Information: Transmit report to high-level members ONLY (approximately 30 Paladins). Any lower-level members should be informed of only pertinent information – that there was, in fact, a mission to Eden Prime; that there were setbacks; and, that the team involved performed to the best of their ability under the circumstances._

_END REPORT_

* * *

><p>The lights in the dining area hurt his eyes. They were incredibly intense, more powerful than fluorescent lights back on Earth. It didn't help that he was milking a glass of whisky and hadn't slept in two days.<p>

He took another sip from his glass. Tonight's selection was a 120-year old bottle of Alberta Premium, one of several that he had obtained in his travels. It went down hard and burned his throat, but it numbed his senses.

"Drinking your sorrows away?" Trinuma questioned. He leaned against the doorway, with an expression Paladin associated with condescension.

"Thinking about my mistakes. You know, I never thought to open this bottle for 30 years, but after Noveria, it's become a habit of mine."

"Hmm. How are the wounds healing?"

Paladin looked down at his bare chest, feeling the bandages. "They're healing nicely, as usual. Sometimes I can almost feel the little nanomachines circulating in my bloodstream, working their magic."

"Why are you doing this? Should I be concerned?"

"Don't worry, Trinuma. I'm not out of the fight yet. I just...I need to rethink our strategy. We've been too aggressive, but now is the time to find some leads."

Trinuma walked to the open chair opposite Paladin and sat down. "What sort of leads?"

"Well, for one, the_ Normandy_'s crew. Have you read the report for Eden Prime yet?"

"Didn't have to, but yes. If possible, I recommend we-"

"Follow them?"

"Yes, actually, that _was_ my idea."

"Good point. The _Normandy_'s ground team accessed the beacon. They'll know what was on it."

"And what of Rila?"

He sighed in resignation and sipped some whisky. "He's out of the picture for now. To use the doctors' exact words, his immune system is a mess. One of his lungs was punctured, multiple broken bones. It's a miracle he's alive at all."

"He was a rookie. A new recruit, coming from his Pilgrimage. What was it that made you choose him."

Paladin couldn't answer immediately. As he continued to sip the alcohol, he pondered on the truth. At the time, he himself had questioned bringing a recruit-class Paladin on a high-importance mission. But Rila was an idealist with fresh ideas and an open mind, not to mention a strong background in technical engineering. Perfect for accessing advanced Prothean technology.

That was far more profound than he was open to at the moment, so he ultimately settled on, "Why not?".

"Because he wasn't ready. He was taken off-guard by the Geth. He needs to be better prepared."

"Exactly why we needed to bring him. Having him experience a near-death experience will harden him up. It'll hurt for a while, but if he's strong, he'll get up and keep fighting. And I believe he's strong."

Trinuma seemed conflicted, evidenced when he shook his head slightly and reached for an empty glass. "Sometimes, I think you come up with these ideas just to screw with my head."

"And I would dispute it to my grave," Paladin said, pouring some of the whisky into the glass, "Just be glad we're not having an _official _Order meeting. That would be a nightmare right now, trying to explain how fucked up the situation got."

"I'll drink to that." Trinuma downed the glass in seconds, then fiddled with it in his hands. "Helena's been on the network. Trying to contact you."

"I expected that. It's been a long week."

"What will you tell her?"

"The truth, as always. I'm certainly not going to tell her we won the battle, or even got the beacon. She'll have read the report by now."

"She won't blame you. You know that, right?"

"Maybe, Trinuma. Just maybe." With that, he took another sip from the glass, only to discover it was empty. Grabbing the bottle, he moved to refill the glass, but Trinuma's quick grasp stopped his movement.

"Let go, Trinuma." He felt regret and frustration, and he wanted just _one_ moment to indulge in it.

"Damn it, Paladin, you're our leader. I might not always agree with your decisions, but I respect them. This is not helping matters."

"C'mon, just...just another drink."

"NO! Just...take some time to rest, wash up, clear your head." Trinuma stood to leave, taking the bottle with him. "When you're ready, meet in the conference room."

As he left, Paladin felt an emptiness that he knew couldn't be replaced with whisky. His head ached. And the light was still far too bright.

* * *

><p>Taking Trinuma's well-intended, if blunt, advice, Paladin headed for his cabin. Closing the door behind him, he made for the bathroom sink.<p>

A few splashes of cold water on his face, and he was feeling much more relaxed, in the sense of not wanting to spend energy. There would always be a desire to work himself to the bone, or drink himself to a stupor, but he was just drained.

The mirror showed an accurate description of the man he had become: course light brown hair that was streaked with grey, sideburns stretching down into a scruffy beard and mustache, tired dark eyes ringed with red, the fading scar along the right side of his face. Some people once called him handsome and youthful; now, not only were they long dead, but they had been wrong for quite some time.

He felt the bandages again, rubbing the blood clots that had formed. The nanomachines weren't as efficient at repairing injuries as they had once been, but the progress they had made was admirable. He could barely feel the pain of death.

_Death...what a joke._

Part of him wanted to openly chuckle, but he didn't feel up to it. And it would probably break something important.

His life, if it could be called that, was focused on this mission. Everything he cared about, he had left on Earth. Everyone that was connected to him, he left behind for their own good. At this juncture, there was only victory or death for him, and dying seemed to be a struggle so he preferred the former.

_You didn't cut yourself off from everyone._

Helena, his wife. The one person who didn't leave.

Or maybe he just couldn't let her go.

When the Order was reformed, and he rose through the ranks, she was with him the whole time. She supported his journeys into dark space to find the Reapers. She was with him when Noveria fell.

She trusted him. She believed in him. And he gave her nothing but failure and disappointment in return.

_The massacres. The losses. And now, Eden Prime._

She deserved better, he knew it. He knew his plans were more lucky guesses and hopeful idealism than thoughtful planning. His mission had been one of passion, not logic.

God, he missed the whisky.

Somehow, he willed himself to lie on his bed. The lights were still off, but he liked it that way. He wanted to brood a little more before meeting with Trinuma.

It was far too warm for him. The sweat mixed with the remaining moisture on his face to make his "rest" less than comfortable. He felt like a potato wrapped in aluminium.

He wanted to get up, maybe see Rila, go back to that table and throw around some ideas. It felt so pointless to him, sitting in the dark steaming with rage and sweat. He was a Paladin.

_Any idea I come up with will fall apart at the seams. We've been going with limited intel for years. We're disconnected and separated. That's why we're losing this war._

_So how do we fix that?_

The answer was staring him in the face. Paladin truly did not want to admit he had thought of this before. His pride and attachment to the Eden Prime "plan" stood in the way of any sane-minded ideas he once had.

But now, when the dust was settling and the carnage was clear...

There was no better time.

_Good Lord. I hate sobering up._

* * *

><p>Trinuma sensed Paladin enter before he looked up at him. Paladin had apparently found time to change clothes in the thirty-two minutes that had passed; he now wore his standard combat uniform, rather than his on-planet garments. His jacket was a type of light kevlar threaded with titanium, coloured black to match his pants and boots.<p>

He certainly knew how to look the part of "military strategist".

"Trinuma, any contact from the other members?"

Trinuma shook his head. "Not since the report went active. They all responded and went offline."

"Then send them a new message. We have to arrange a meeting."

Trinuma kept his eyes as focused as possible, suspecting what the Grand Master was thinking. "Where will the location be to meet, sir?"

"Tell them...tell them we meet on the Citadel in twenty-four hours. Top priority."


End file.
